deponia_game_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bozo
Bozo Relatively little is known about the early biography of bozos. He was born in Porta Fisco in a Casa, where his parents still live. He probably had a beard already in very young age, as it also is with his brother Baby Bozo already the case. When Bozo is höchstwarscheinlich not his first name, but his last name because his parents Mummy and Papa Bozo Bozo hot, his grandfather Opa-Bozo and his little brother Baby Bozo. He has made friends at a young age with Doc and Bambina, where he had begun a relationship with Bambina. This relationship, however, was closed. He holds a garbage boats and sailing so daily. Deponia Edit Bozo emerges in the middle of the third act. Doc and Bozo have Goal found unconscious and taken to bozos Kutter. As Rufus finds them, he uses bozos tools to clean Goals Datasette. At the end of the game he finds Rufus in a pile of needles and saves him. After the events he has his concerns about Deponia expressed by asked if Deponia was saved. Chaos on deponia Edit Together with Doc supports Bozo Rufus to attain Goals secret code for a return to Elysium and to prevent the destruction Deponias by Organon. Here he meets his ex-girlfriend Bambina at the floating black market. Since Bozo knows a certain word to appease spirited women, Rufus tried to get the two together. But since the Gondoliero always appears inappropriate, it must first be switched off by Rufus. When that's done reconcile Bozo and Bambina. Rufus now uses the phrases that Bozo says to Bambina, for riot-Goal and annoys them. After the unorganized crime stole Goals body Bozo helped with his cutter in the search for the submarine. So Rufus Porta Fisco, Isla care and to the North Pole could go to get to the necessary torpedo equipment and install a station on Isla care. These stations could Rufus connect bozos launches and bring Torpedo dolphins Lady Goals submarine to a halt. However, Lady-goal could take the submarine back into operation and has also bozos Kutter dragged. The cutter was seriously damaged but not completely destroyed. At the end of the game he was one of those who had seen the explosion of the Organon-explosive Tower. Goodbye DeponiaEdit Bozos cutter was completely destroyed by Organon Cruiser and Rufus' Miss operation. Together with Doc, Rufus and Goal he has stayed at the hotel portent. He has there Doc supports to stabilize Goals implant and to employ Rufus for a while. Meanwhile bring Rufus Bozo who is hungry, a pie with bizarre ingredients and ensures that he is ill. As Rufus Bozo place again, it is completely depressed because Rufus has destroyed his life and everything he has in a short time. He regains consciousness after he strangles Rufus with all his strength and nearly kills him. He then speaks for Rufus, so he can go to the headquarters resistance. He is also one of those who plunges into high boot with Rufus. It is unknown what happened to the game trilogy with him. ,